Blooming in Gloom
by DeJeCtEd-DrEaMeR
Summary: What do you get when you put a girl with dreams of a dying wish, a villian with powers to make such a thing happen and something so evil that brings people together in time of hopelessness? One hell of a story! PPGZxRRBZ "To dream...forever"
1. Jessalina's story

_**Okay, I give up, you people just don't understand when I say "READ THE SUMMARY! DON'T ASK ME WHAT THE FRIGGIN STORYS ABOUT JUST READ IT!!!!!" so please...enjoy your torture when my little god of death comes to you in night and slits your throat with the remaining claws he has after he slaughtered your parents SINGLE HANDEDLY!!!!**_

_**thank you **_

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

P.O.V- JESSALINA

I looked up at the sky, just knowing that the peace of the clear blue above me would calm my nerves, wisking me away from reality. "_Dreamer_" the wind whispers , shattering my unbreakable seal on life, making me drift away with my lost causes that I stored away as if to say there were more important things in this pitiful world. This is what it felt like, to visit the once imaginary place I liked to call my lala-land, were I not only stood tall and brave but had the ability to stay when I was most needed, not to run away like I always did. I felt in control, free, beautiful-

"JD?" My eyes popped open and my mouth closed, I turned my head to the blonde haired girl standing next to me with to pigtails that curled into a twister-like position. "Are you OK?" I smiled at her, I could feel the movement of my hair across my face as I leaned it to the side and watched as the black curls hanging down to the length of my breasts bounced. "Of coarse Miyako, I'm perfectly fine, just...just thinking" I shighed the last part of my scentence, looking down dully and placing my head in my hand and my elbow on my upper part of my thigh. My eyes flickered to her face, seeing by the looks of it, she knew I wasn't really fine, she could always tell. "Please Jessalina, you know I would understand, just tell me Im sure I can help somehow..." she trailed off in her scentence and I rolled my eyes. "I'm sure Mi-Mi!" I laughed and playfully punched her shoulder, her laughing back and playing along. "Now...*cough*...what's that project we were supposed to do about?" "hmph Okay! well..."

-------------------

P.O.V- BLAKE

Pointlessness. Whatever the hell these morons were talking about was pointless. All these boys do is talk about girls and how much of a jackass they or how much stronger they are then everyone else. I shighed and turned around to face the wall I was leaning against, resting my sorrowful hands on my arms. I looked up and all I could see was the sun inches away from setting over the horizon, when my eyes caught ahold of the beauty that took it's place. My daze became deep and my face sinked into my arms as I felt my black hair touch my skin. There she was, sitting on the white bleached bench, guitar in one hand, a stack of pappers in the other, her eyes glued to the open sky. "Yeah, she sure is beautiful isn't she?" My head popped up like a cherry and my huge black eyes widened at the sound of a familiar voice. I turned around to see a brown haired, green eyed boy who's hair was curled up to the sides of his perky face. "Oh! Jake..."

He eyed me suspiciously and without another thought or word, he walked on over next to me and rested his head between his arms. "Man, that Miyako...she steels everyones heart, but rejects them when they ask for hers" I turned back around and shighed, my back up against the wall slowly sliding down until I plopped on the floor. "Yeah...I guess she's alright..." I wasn't looking at the time but I think I know him well enough to know that he was peering down at me with his eyes slit a little and that crocked little grin spread across his face. I lowered my head and my eyes became completely shut as I curtled up my legs and held them securely with my body. "Hey! what'd I tell ya about going all EMO on me? I DON'T KNOW THIS KID!" he accused, holding his finger over my head and cupping his mouth with the other like a 'C'. "Jake!" I grabbed his arm and pulled him down so no one on the other side of the wall could see. I kneeled up and place my nose against the edge of the wall, checking to see if she saw me or not. I watched as Her friend got up and left her alone, her waving to tell her goodbye, her eyes radiant. I shighed and sat back down, my long eyelashes covering over my eyes and my dark outlining. "You Asswhole, she could of seen me!" Jake stood up, his smirk reaching up to his eyes and his hand in little fists to his waiste. "Welp! Gotta go Loser, hope you have fun being a stalker!I wish you the best of luck" he said sarcasticly, walking away with the sense of wining hanging over his head. I jumped up and ran half the pace from where he was at and pointed my finger at him. "I AM NOT A STALKER!" I yelled, but only got the back of his hand for a reply and a "Whatever, stalkerboy". I placed my hands to my sides as if I were to give up when he left, then I looked around, noticing that evertyone in the area was staring at me. I flushed madly and rubbed the back of my neck nervously. "heh heh...ummm, BYE!" I ran, a pool of dust fluttering past me.

--------------------

P.O.V- JESSALINA

I walked home alone, as usual, no one really cared that much actually, I mean I wasn't as popular as Miyako but I never really liked being surrounded by a whole bunch of people, I just sorta liked being alone. I came to a place where I didn't see anyone around, a place of silence, a place of beauty, a place of complete emptiness. It was perfect. It was a lovely little lane leading down a Sakura peddle filled rode where I knew no one but me ever went to. I came across a a big hollow tree where I usually came and sat down, rested my quitar over my lap and began to play:

_**"Waking up I see that everything is OK, First time in my life and now it's so great!**_

_**Slowin down I look around and I am so amazed**_

_**I think about the little things that make life great**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it...**_

_**This is the best feeling.**_

_**This innocence is brilliant,**_

_**I hope that it will stay.**_

_**This moment is perfect,**_

_**Please don't go away.**_

_**I need you now...**_

_**And I'll hold on to it,**_

_**Don't you,**_

_**Let it pass you by.**_

_**I found a place so safe not a single tear,**_

_**First time in my life and now it's so clear!**_

_**Feel calm I belong I'm so happy here,**_

_**I'm so strong and now I let myself be sincere.**_

_**I wouldn't change a thing about it,**_

_**This is the best feeling.**_

_**This innocence is brilliant,**_

_**I hope that it will stay.**_

_**This moment is perfect,**_

_**Please don't go away.**_

_**I need you now...**_

_**And I'll hold on to it,**_

_**Don't you,**_

_**Let it pass you by.**_

_**It's a state of bliss you think your dreaming,**_

_**It's the happiness inside that your feeling.**_

_**It's so beautiful,**_

_**It makes you wanna cry.**_

_**It's a state of bliss you think your dreaming,**_

_**It's the happiness inside that your feeling.**_

_**It's so beautiful,**_

_**It makes you wanna cry.**_

_**It's so beautiful,**_

_**It makes you wanna cry!**_

_**This innocence is brilliant,**_

_**makes you wanna cry.**_

_**This innocence is brilliant,**_

_**Please don't go away.**_

_**Cause I need you now...**_

_**And I'll hold on to it,**_

_**don't you,**_

_**Let it pass you by.**_

_**This innocence is brilliant,**_

_**I hope that it will stay.**_

_**This moment is perfect,**_

_**Please don't go away.**_

_**I need you now...**_

_**And I'll hold on to it,**_

_**Don't you,**_

_**Let it pass you by."**_

BONG, BONG, BONG!!! Three bells, I look up and hovering over my lovely little lane is the giant clock tower, being as loud as it could be, showing me it's four o'clock already. "Shit!" I complained, I Lost track of time again, as always, but I never could help the fact that once I was stuck in my own little trance...there was no use in trying to get out. I jumped up grabbed my guitar and my books and ran as fast as I possibly could. My stuff was flying everywhere behind me, my pappers leaving a long trail, my guitar dragging across the floor was what caught my attention. I looked down for a quick second and- "BOOOM!"

That was the last thing I remember befor a flash of bright light covered my vision and completely made me lose control of my body.


	2. Meet Gloom

_**Okay so, those of you who have read my first chapter, please kno that i respect you completely, those of you who haven't, BAKA!!!! YOU HAVE ISSUES AND YOU NEED A LIFE, STOP FALLING OVER YOURSELF AND GO GET A JOB AND STOP READING FAN FICTIONS!!!!**_

_**thank you.**_

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

P.O.V- NORMAL

a month after the inciddent, things were as left, the powerpuff girls z have already formed together trying to save tokio city, after all it was the only place in the world that was filled with the most monsters. Down below in the streets of tokio city, the people watch as the streaming lights of green blue and pink zoom through the air fighting and falling against what seemed to be their counterparts. the fight seemed to catch everyones attention for everytime they fought, they had succeeded in destroying the city.

------------------------------

P.O.V- HYPER BLOSSOM

It was getting on my nerves, these boys, everytime we fight them its like a game, or something! I'm sick and tired of running around like a maniac, this is boring and I feel like im going to explode!!!

"STOP MOVING SO I CAN POUND YA!!!!" I could hear buttercup scream, it seems I'm not the only one who's sick of this. "OR WHAT?! you're goa 'kiss' me? HAHAHA!!!" Butch laughed in her face, clutching onto his stomach, doing back flips. She...is going to....kill...him. "RRRRRAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!! GRAVATAION DRIVE!!!" she swung her large sledge hammer at his face, only to miss him and have it backfire on her, making her fall into one of the buildings as it became to way a ton. "Buttercup!" Bubbles cried as she flew down to inspect her, being the kind and gentle spirited girl she was, she cared for everyone and everything that had the words sweet and innocent printed on its forehead. "Bubbles, don't-!!" I told her, but it was too late, an explosion erupted, you could see bubbles flying into the air fullspeed ahead. I collapsed my hand with my forehead, letting the annoyed sign sneek up on me. "Well it looks like we all know where Boomer gets _his _brains from" Brick said, rolling his big full engorging red orbs he called his eyes. "Hey! I heard that!!!" both Boomer and Bubbles said, Bubbles regaining her balance and rubbing her head slightly with her palm. "I completely agree" I said, waving my hand in the air and floating away from the mad and annoyed little blonde headed blue girl. Another explosion occured as chunks and heaps of wood and glass came hurtling twords us, green beams of light shooting up after them. My face turned into a position of awe as a bright green deadly beam came hurtling twords me, my body completely frozen, my eyes wide with shock, my head screaming at my brain and my heart running over 1,000 miles per hour. "MOVE YOU IDIOT!!!" someone yelled, something pouncing on me and making me hurtle full blast like a whistling mistle twords the nearest place of land with a large BOOM. The fall didnt seem that long, but of coarse I was knocked out cold, and although I was I was still able to clutch onto the person who wisked me away from death and nearly killed me soon after. I couldn't move, couldnt breath, and couldnt see, but the last thing I heard was, "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!"

-----------------------------

P.O.V- BUTCH

"Oh yeah, BRING IT ON!!!" I challenged, charging twords the mad, enraged, hotheaded, powerpuff girl. She charged forword too, her eyes great beams of green, pulled with her sly grin that was smacked across her face with blood dripping down from the edges. "Huh?" I suddenly stopped, being hit was like being slammed in the the gut....by an angry bull....with a sledge hammer....wearing a skirt. "AHHHHH!!!!" I cried, I was falling so fast it felt like my skin was on fire, my mind was racing, my heart was running away from me, my little dark grassy green pupils rolled circles in my big bubbles I call my eyes. _'I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, oh who am I kidding, I'm gonna kill that little bi-' _My thoughts were cut off as my thick skull rammed into the ground, it almost felt like it cracked, hell I think it did! The earth rummbled around me, my legs felt broken, my arms felt like tooth picks, my neck was practically cracked in half, my brain was scrambled, and all I could say was " Someone please turn off the world?" In a hazy fog of groans. I could suddenly hear footsteps slowly approaching me, making it as dramatic as it possible, typical stupid girls and their drama! My eyes fluttered open and I could see her face standing out of everything else, her eyes staring me down like a hunter and its pray, those light green eyes filled of rage and fire, frightening me more than when she had to weaken me by just a simple kiss, of coarse that is what destroyed me before. I stared up at her, a stupid grin nicely placed apon my face, my eyes trying hard to fight back....stupidest. my life. "AGGHHHH!!!!" I should of seen this coming, this was going to be taken head strong, no stoping her now, no way to save myself, no way to escape, .Down- Wait a minute, that's it! "Aaaww, poor little girl what's wrong? afraid to let someone tell you you're beautiful?" She froze dead in her tracks. Aaaand the trap is set. Her fist was an inch away from my face, that grin I talked about earlier, yeah it got bigger. I could see her lower her head, her long black bangs hovering over her face making her seem dark but puzzled, and her cheeks turning slightly pink which made her seem...actually kinda...cute. She lowered her fist hesitantly and slowly but she did put it down. She grabbed ahold of my shirt and lifted me up from the ground and into the air, my head only a little bit over hers. "I guess you've never been called that before, have you?To scared that once it happens you think that word would mean nothing from the person who said it, and your loving heart will be broken. Fine then, you don't have to listen when I say this and you don't even have to care, but well Buttercup..." Her mouth became in awe, her head raising to meet my gaze, her concentration lost, her guard let down. _'Just what I've been waiting for' _I took my next move and turned the tables, Pushing her to the ground and watching as she fell with that same shocked expression topped off with the pretty little pink blush placed lightly across her cheeks. Silence took over, the dust covering the surroundings clearing up the fog of anticipation that left the citizen's wowed and mostly confused but excited because of the sudden change of direction. What was hidden behind that anticipation...was shock. There I lay, hands placed pleasently on the sides of her head, body pressed against hers, my lips inches away from her face, slowly making their way to her mouth. Then when I've had them all shocked, and when I've finally had her in my grasp, I leaned in and whispered "You're Beautiful." Aaaannnd the trap snaps shut! "Oi, Butch can't you do that when we come back, trust me, it'll be a lot funner!" My eyes flew open, my head popped up, my eyebrows became raised, and then a smile crept apon my face. "Bloom!"

---------------------------

P.O.V- NORMAL

There she stood, dressed in her short black mini-skirt, her skin tight gray skull and cross bones shirt with the black sleeves that covered up to her elbows, her long black silck boots, and her beautiful long black hair that reached down to her ankles with the bangs that covered have of her lovely face that matched that flawless beautiful skin of hers. And what topped it off, those gorgeous light violet eyes with those really long lashes that dragged you in and broke you down limb from limb with their beauty. In her hand was a gorgeous sleek electric guitar spray-painted black with red and white skull and cross bones stamped on the bottom of the base of it, it had gleaming purple and black particals surrounding it as well as her, only making it seem more and more like she was some type of god. "Hey loser, Buttercup, how go's it?"

--------------------------------------------------

_**How do you low lives like the second chapter? good? otay, go die until chappy 3 comes!!!!**_

_**love ya,**_

_**lalariela love locket**_


End file.
